The Day Dreamer
by WhiteAngelDemon4433
Summary: Tira's wandering getts her kidnapped and put threw extreme things.XD


Tira was walking and something grabbed her, but before she could react somthing covered her mouth and she fainted.

"Hello."

"Hey, you're up." a voice said.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that, dear?" the voice was coming from behin her.

Before she could turn around he pinned her to the floor.

"I'm Rapheal. I've been watching you for a while little one."

"Since I'm so little let me go." Glommy hissed.

"I think not." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Tira moaned.

"Rapheal"

"Yes?"

"I need it."

"Need what?" He said smiling mockingly.

Don't play coy." Glommy groaned.

"Well then mabye you won't get it."

Jolly screamed loud, "Fine...i want you in me."

"I don't think I'm convinced..."

"Pleassssse i need you, I love you and I'm all yours and plus I think you'd love me I'm a virgin so.......TAKE ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's more like it! Now strip down and kneel for your master!"

Tira began removing her cloths and kneeled.

"Please don't make me do this." Jolly whined.

_Don't do that he'll think we're weak. You're such an idiot._

"Get on your hands and knees and wimper like the horny little dog you are."

_FINE!_

Tira does as he said and Glommy smirked while he couldn't see her face.

_What are you doing?_

_Gettin our pride back ass._

He grabed her by the hair and made her look up at him.

"Now be a good dog and suck on your master's cock."

"Yes, master." Glommy giggled low and put it in her mouth and bet down hard on his cock.

He screamed and slaped her face hard.

"You little bitch! Your going to pay for that!"

Glommy held her face and laughed at him

"I'm no slave and you can't break me." Glommy hissed.

She slaped his cock so hard that it turned red.

He winced, "Want to bet, dear?"

"You can't handel me, I'm an untamed aminal and will never bow down."

He pushed her onto the floor and tied her down.

"Stop!!!!!"

"Now you have to do what I say you little slut!" He yelled, "Now bark!"

Tira struggels to get free

"No I don't."

He slaped her face harder than before.

"NOW!"

"NO! ASS BASTERD" Glommy said and spat in his face.

"Fine make it worse than what it is." He said as he walked away. He came back and took a hot candle and splashed the burning wax onto her bare breasts.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" Tira screames as she tries to move.

"Oh I don't think so!"

He smacked her again.

"You basterd! What is it with you smacking people?" Glommy pulled out her hand and slaped him, "How you like that, damn it and practice better knots."

She grabed his cock and squeezeed tightly.

He hit her with a baseball bat and knocked her out. When you wake up your straped to a cold metal chair with chains.

"What are...you doing and for the record I hate you. Now let me go!"

"Now now, that's not nice..."

He grabbed her breast.

"You have other girls who would.....love...tttooo be your....ssslaaave." Tira moaned.

"Sssttttop."

"Yes, but your much more fun." He snickers.

"Now, are you sorry?"

"No, I'm not gonna say sorry period."

"Then I'll make you!"

"I'm not easly broken." Glommy rolled eyes.

He slaped her and begand to invade her pussy with a cactus.

"STOP!!!!!!!" Tira grinted her teeth in pain.

"Not until you appologise you slut!"

He pushed the cactus farther in her.

"NO! I'VE BEEN THREW WORSE!" Tira moves around.

"The more you move the more it will hurt!"

"STOP PLEASSSSSSSSE!!!!!!!!!!" Jolly starst to cry.

He began to shove the cactus in and out, riping apart the inside of her pussy.

" IM...SORRY.....IM..SOOOOOOO......SORRY!" Tira cries.

" I'm not so sure..."

He moves the cactus faster.

"PLEASSSSSSSE I"MMMMMM SORRY I'LL DO WAT U WANT ME 2 PLEASSSSSA!!!!!!"

_Stop your petty ass begging, damn you're pissing mr off._

"That's better."

Tira cries louder. He takes out the cactus and starts to lick the drips of blood from her pussy.

"mmmmmmmm pleassssse unstrap me." Jolly whines.

_I'm holding my head up with my 're trying to kill me. WTF!_

Jolly cryies holding her head down in pain.

_You're no really masacesa. Panzy. That flower has more balls then you._

_Will you shut up!_

"No, I think it's better to keep you tied down."

"Now then, woud you rather I violate your ass, or your pussy?"

"I'm not saying." Glommy hissed.

Jolly tried to wipe the tears from her face.

"Oh no, let's keep those lovely tears where they are". He said, "And I guess if you wont say, I'll choose."

Jolly whimpered.

_Damn you gotta be fucking kiddding me. You're his bitch._

_Dumb ass that makes you his bitch, too._

"What do u want with me."

"I want you as my new slave, the others were getting a little...boreing..."

He opens a closet door to reveal the mutilated bodies of at least seven naked women.

"The poor things were so fragile, these are the few that actualy lived..it's rather sad to see such good toys go to waste..."

"I'm no fun how did u even find.........me wait thats not gonna happen to me is it."

Tira looked down at the bodies and gulped.

"Not as longs as you do as I say, I've been known to get very angry when my toys don't work right..." He said as smiled.

"You dont say." She says, "What do u want..me to do." Tira looks down and shivers.

"First off, I want you to meet Alice. She's one of my best slaves and she knows how to be good."

He opens the door to reveal a blonde girl stripped down and crying. Tira nods to say hello.

"I want you to show me you can do a good job no matter what. Alice please stand in front of our guest."

Alice nods and walks up.

"ok."

"Now then, I want you to eat out Alices nice pink pussy, then we can have some real fun."

Tira began to da as she was told.

"Now then, both of you play nice. I want to enjoy this."

Tira nibbled on it then licked slowly as she pulled Tira's hair. Alice cums into her mouth and moans and cries softly. Tira licked faster. He began to walk up to the two of us.

"Hmmmm, how disapointing..." He said as he shoke his head.

"Well i've never did a girl, what did you accpect." Tira said and mubbled"Jerkwad."

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just dissapointed in poor Alice here..."

"Why?"

Before he answered the question he pulled out a knife and slit Alice's throat. Tira gasped and looked at the river of blood that now washed the floor.

"She shouldn't have subcumed to your tounge so quickly. A good toy needs to last longer than that."

"Ohhh...... can you please unstrap me I"ll be good I promise." Glommy bowed her head.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that. You'll stay right there till I'm done."

"I'm not gonna be bad I swear."

"Now then, I'll ask one more time...ass or pussy?" Ha said then pause, "Hmmmm, fine. But on one condititon."

"What?" She asked.

He grabed her by the hair and jerked her head up, making her look at the ceiling.

"Do you see that door on the ceiling?" He sked

"Yes." Tira groaned

"Can i say something?"

"What?"

"I love it when you pull my hair, ok you can finish." Tira smiles.

The door opens to reveal 20 men, all with pants down and jerking off, looking at her and laughing.

"What...do you...want me to do Rapheal?" Tira asking hoping it's not to bad.

"In a moment all of my guests up there will be cumming...and guess where that cum will land..."

"On me." She replied.

Tira looked at him.

"Correct, in a moment you will be complealy covered in jizz. I want you to enjoy it all."

"O....k." She said.

He steped back and waits as a rain of cum covers her whole body.

Tira bet her bottom lip and starts to lick her lips.

"Ha Ha! Tell me how much you love it!" He asked.

Tira screamed.

"I love it sooo much, but i love yours better."

"That's a good slave!"

Tira moaned. The door closee as she sit the drenched in cum.

"Pleassssse." Jolly begged.

"Now then, ladies!"

"What?"

Another door opens that reveal 7 naked women. Tira looks around.

"You said if I did that you'd unstrap me." She wined.

"Oh, but were not done. First we have to clean you up."

"Ok."

He motioned for the women to go to her. Instantly they all start licking every inch of her body clean the cum off. Tira moans low. One of the girls began to eat her Rapheal pulled her away and slaped her in the face.

"NO! Only I can have that meal! How dare you do that!" He yelled.

Tira kind of smiled,but stopped because she didn't want to get hit again.

"Pleasssssse." She moaned, "Rapheal."

He motioned for the others to leave after she was all cleaned.

"I cant take it anymore you're making me go crazy."

"Now then, let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Pleassssssse unstrap me." Jolly begged.

_Will you begging you're giving me a headach._

"As you wish."

_Damn, it worked good job idiot._

_I got a name just like you_

_You do really what is it?_

_It's Jo...._

_Don't care_

"Thank you."

He unstraped her and pushee her onto the floor, shoving his hard cock into her plump ass. Tira bites down on her bottom lip to hold in a moan and sheads a tear. He thrusted harder and harder, practicly tearing her ass in two. Tira began to shake hear head and bit so hard on her lip she drew blood.

"Let me taste that."

He turned her around and kissed her, sucking on the crimson liquid.

"mmmmmmm."

Tira gasped trying to hold in a moan.

He laid her on the floor and prods the tip of his dick in her mouth.

"Suck on it, and if you bite me, you'll end up like Alice."

Tira starts to suck him hard. He moaned and pulled her hair.

"mmmmmmmm." Tira moaned sending vibrations down his cock.

He grined and pinched her nipples. Tira sucked harder. He came so hard she almost chocked on the amount of it. She tired to push him away, but he wouldn't buge. She pasted out and when she woke up she was in her tree by the Ostrheinsbrug Castle.

"That was weird it was as it was real." Jolly said.

_I know._

She heard somthing turned around and saw a figure wave at her and blow her a kiss.

"Even more weird."


End file.
